Timeless
by Where'sWally92
Summary: I was only fourteen when it happened, when I took my first steps into this strange and dangerous land. Don't get me wrong, I had the optunity to go back whenever I wanted to, but... I felt I was needed more here than there. This is a story on how I become the woman I am today and the difficulties I had had to survive.
1. Chapter 1

I was only fourteen when it happened, when I took my first steps into this strange and dangerous land. Don't get me wrong, I had the opportunity to go back whenever I wanted to, but... I felt I was needed more here than there. This is a story on how I become the woman I am today and the difficulties I had to survive. There was love, loss and pain.

It started out just as a normal day. I got up, got dressed and went to school. Which I dreaded to go to. Learned how to work out angles using Pythagoras theorem in maths, read this boring book 'of mice and men' in English. And had my lunch. High school wasn't too hard with the education side of things but the making of friends was a whole different story.

The kids were horrible, we'll they were at least to me. But I never heeded what they had said. Even if it was cruel. Things like don't be friends with her she will kidnap you and hold you for ransom or ask if I was a boy or girl confused of my gender like I looked like ahoy honestly I think they were jealous that I had bigger breast than them. Anyway ... Oh by the way I forgot to mention this but my name is Anna Ransom.

It really hit me some days when they would pick on me. I would hide it from them, not letting them see the satisfaction of upsetting me. But it did hurt. I had no friends no one to talk to, well I tell a lie I did have a friend, once but with my home life as it is she witnessed something horrible and even she fled from me fearing for her life never speaking to me again. That's when the rumours started. Teachers would query about my bruises on my arms and legs but all I would feel them was that I fell over.

Only my fantasy books, where my only escape from the horrible reality of my life, keeping me thrilled with all the plots and twist, the hero finding love and my favourites where the lord of the rings. Or anything from J.R.R. Tolkien in that manner. His world he created was beautiful and magical. Each and every character an individual and strong. Nothing like myself. Who wasn't anywhere near courageous or strong. I was shy and a coward, running away from my problems instead of facing them. I wished that one day I would change and be like the characters in these books. (Which I carried everywhere with me). During the lunch breaks I would always try and find a place hidden from those around me so I cold read and be emerged in the fantasy. It wasn't always easy as they would sometimes follow me, but I would lose them eventually.

As I finish the last class of the day i would run to the bus. Cause if I missed it I would have to walk home. Which was never good. If I was ever late home,... Well let's just say it wasn't pleasant. Like I love my mother and I know she loves me back but my father is another story altogether. I don't really like to talk or even think about it, but you will find out sooner or later. My body shivers just thinking about that horrible man. They tell us at school if you have any problems at home or know of someone who is being abused to tell them but coming from the side that does get abused, I will never tell. You just can't. I don't fear men just him. He is evil and very much reminded me of the witch King in my books.

Anyway enough about that back to the story. I was running out of the classroom and towards the bus stop. Though the long hallways and squeezing through other students to get to the bus in time. Finally reaching the last doorway which led to the entrance of the school. The bus in sight. I ran getting closer and closer to my goal, as the last of the students got on. But I was too late. The doors closed with a loud squeak of the hinges and off it went.

Shit, I was truly fucked. I sighed and started to walk home. The feeling of regret and pain as my bruises were still healing from the last time that happened a couple days before hand. This time I knew It would be worse. I kinda didn't want to go home now. But I did anyway. I trekked up hills and down slopes, moving closer to my house slowly. Picking up rocks and throwing them into the distance and kicking ad some loose ones with my ratty shoes. Well at least I will get home to what I don't know but I will be their for my mother, at least.

As I got home I tried to open the door but to no avail. It wouldn't budge. It was locked to my surprise. It was strange as it has never been before. No one was home. A sigh of relief fell over me as I pulled out my house keys and unlocked the glass door.

"Hello I'm home" I shouted into the silence. But no answer. I was glad at first but worry grew over me as the thought of my mother appeared. She wasn't here either and that worried me. Where could she be. Thoughts of her running away freighted me, leaving me here with HIM. And if she did run away where is father, did he go chasing after her. To go look for her. I had a feeling that she would never return. With that though in mind I decided to run away as well. Seemed like a good idea at the time.

I quickly run to my room. Empty my school bag heavy with books and ran to my drawers. Grabbing whatever clothes I could fine. Three pairs of underwear, a couple of bras, my one of my favourite pairs of jeans and a couple of tops. Folding them neatly and placing them into my bag along with a few of my favourite books. My bag was all packed, now I was to chance out of my uniform. Putting on my other favourite pair of jeans and a black 3/4 sleeve top. I was ready to go I only needed a little food for the trek and a bottle of water and I would be set. I quickly ran to the kitchen grabbing all I could that would fit in my backpack and the largest bitter I could find filling it quickly from the tap not knowing when my father will return. I was ready to leave this horrid place. Putting on a jacket and the backpack.

I decided to leave from the back door as the front would be too dangerous as father could return at any moment. I walked out of the kitchen and through the living room, past the dining table. I stopped at a door. The door to downstairs. It was something else. I was always warned never to open this door. But nothing was stopping me this time I am finally leaving this house for good.

I pulled at the handle twisting and turning it, with nothing. It's unlocked I can feel it but it just won't budge. I heard noises coming from behind it. Don't tell me father is down their. I hid as fast as I could deciding that staying behind it would be the best option as it flung open to my surprise. Two figures exited the archway. I couldn't tell who it was as the door was hiding me from them. I could feel the door closing on its own, my cover will be blown if it closes. I quickly squeezed out from my hiding place as quietly as possible. The men didn't notice me. Thank god. And I entered the opening into the blackness.

It was strange at first as I thought there would be stairs to run down, but their wasn't any. There was nothing but black all around me. I felt disoriented at first as I believed to be floating. Not standing or walking on anything solid but floating the black. Fear hit the pit of my stomach. Where was I. Where will I go. I suddenly thought of my favourite books and how the characters would get out of this. I closed my eyes imagining them. Wind blew past me and the sudden chill in the air pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened my eyes colours passing by quickly. I felt like I was being dragged to a place. Suddenly everything stopped. I looked around confused and scared. Where was I? What was happening to me? I didn't know. I looked down to my feet. That's when I realised I was high up. I screamed. Heights really scares me. And whoosh I was falling. Closer and closer to the ground. I screamed some more anticipating the impending impact to the ground.

I awoke what felt like hours later. Face down in wet mossy grass. What the fuck just happened. I should of died from that fall. But here I was alive and awake. A little sore though. Where the fuck am I? I groaned and moaned as I lifted myself up. Now I am all dirty. Tears welled in my eyes. Of what kind of tears I could no tell you. I was happy as I was no longer in that horrid house or tears of fear, being in an unknown place. Either way I was now lost and alone, and being a girl just entering her adolescent phase in life it is hard to express the emotion I was feeling.

And that is how my story started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. This is a non-profit fan based fiction. Lotr and the hobbit belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien, please support the official release, thank you.

I would also like to apologise for all the swearing, I'm trying to capture the essences of when I was young as I did swear a lot when I was 14. I hope I don't offend anyone.

* * *

Chapter Two

It was just my fucking luck. Now wet, cold and covered in mud. At least it wasn't raining. KABOOM. There was a sound above me. I look up and splat. Great rain. I ran up the grassy wet hill to find cover so I wouldn't get more wet than I already was. I finally reached the top only to find a road and no trees. Great. The rain started to get heavier. I started to run down the road hoping to find a tree. And with luck I found one, well maybe a Forest. But by the time I found it I was already drenched from head to toe. At least my backpack was waterproof. The wind picked up. Great not only was I not staying dry I was getting even colder.

A noise was heard in the distance as if a pack of wolves were honing in on their prey. I was shaking from fear that it wasn't me. A twig snapped. I instantly turned around for fear of my life it wasn't a wolf. Screaming I might add. I turned with my eyes closed. Slowly opening one at a time.

To my surprise it wasn't a wolf, but a man, a tall man. An attractive one to boot if you looked beneath all the dirt and scraggy look he had. He was puffed as he was running from something. Hopefully not from those wolves I heard earlier.

He had said something to me in some unknown and strange sounding language. But he looked angry. I closed my eyes and focused on his voice. Not to sound like a Mary Sue, but I have this uncanny ability to understand and speak fluently in languages only heard once. I can remember when in my German language class, our teacher was teaching us in our first lesson and only after a few minutes I could not only understand everything she was saying but could answer in return. I remember her looking at me with my surprised look on my face and ended up sending me out of the classroom thinking I was being a smartarse.

So as soon as I focused it all became clear to me, what he was saying.

"Who are you? are you ok boy?" Well that dose it I must really look like a boy, if a stranger thinks so. Like I know my hair is short but seriously I have boobs and big ones to boot. That's when I saw him look me up and down. "Sorry I mean girl" a sigh of relief fell over me. Finally I have been recognised as a female.

I breathed in "yes I'm fine just a bit cold and wet" I smiled.

"I'm looking for someone, have you seen him? Long beard and a pointy hat." He said with motions. I thought to myself, thinking of Gandalf from one of my books and I giggled. "No I haven't." The look he gave me was pure frustration. "I can help you find him, if it's alright with you?" He looked at me wary, unsure of my intentions contemplating the idea . At least that's what I had thought, and he nodded his head. I think he had agreed mostly because I was so young and alone. With nothing to defend myself. That's when I noticed the swords at his hip and a large moving sack. He noticed me looking at the weapons and stepped away hiding the sack.

"I am sorry if they scare you. They are merely for protection in these dark times. So do not fear little one. I will not harm you in any way." He announced as I took a step back. I wasn't scared on him or the swords, if anything I was in awe of them. I though them so cool. Then it made me think why is he carrying a sword. Have I gone back in time or is he just one of those people who like to dress up in middle aged clothes, what were they called? Oh that's right LARPers.

I shook my head. "You don't frighten me. I have just never seen a real sword before." And it was true I had never. Only in movies or pictures. "I would like to know what you have in that big heavy sack though."

He stared at me for a moment. Opening his mouth as if to tell me his but he didn't."Maybe another time." he had said as it moved around, dropping it to the solid ground.

The rain seemed to stop in that moment. Silence came between us. I felt a little awkward at first as I was used to sound. Another howl came but this time closer. A lot closer. The stranger drew his sword. "Stand behind me" he yelled as an animal pounced from the long grass. It was not a wolf at all but some kind of ugly creature. The stranger slashed at the oncoming opponent and in one fell swoop the hideous creature was dead and bleeding on the muddy ground. More of those ugly creatures popped out of the grass surrounding them. There were at least five of them with there weapons drawn. The stranger quickly grabbed his second sword which was more like a knife and brought it behind his back. "Take this knife quickly" he whispered quickly to me. And by my surprise I grabbed it. Wait, I'm gonna have to use this aren't I. I wasn't in this world for more that a few hours and I'm already going to die, fuck my life.

I held the knife in front of me. This is so going to hurt. And the hideous creatures attacked. I tried no to close my eyes but when the clang of metal hitting metal and the vibration from the impact made me nearly drop the knife. The creature used the sword and pushed me away and too the ground I was clearly not the target of he/she. With its attention on the man. I picked up the knife and stabbed it from behind. The blade went straight through it, more easily than I thought. Black blood dripping down the blade and to the ground. I think I was more sick than scared, I did just kill something in cold blood. But I think it was more of the smell these creatures were emanating rather than the actual killing of this creature. The ugly beast jumped back in shock as I had done the deed. Distracting them long enough for the stranger to kill them and he did so with very little effort.. In that moment of shock I saw the mans sack move, something gangly move out of it. He rushed over to me as I was still in shock. I just killed someone or rather something, either way it was still a living being. He looked over me with a fine tooth comb, I guess looking for injury of any sort. His face lightened seeing that I was ok, sighing with relief.

He stood up for a moment only to fall back to the ground. Falling quickly unconscious.

A few hours later.

I sat there watching over him, sitting in silence. As the sun began to set. The wind began to pick up. It had a slight chill, but I might have been chilly from the rain earlier. A groan arose from the what looked like a lifeless body, breaking the quiet. I rushed over him. "Oh, thank god you're alright. I though you were going to die" he hushed me for a moment looking around for something,

"Damn it." He said aloud, picking up his brown sack. Now standing he turned to me. "I must find the creature that was in that sack he is very important," and with that he left.

"Hey, wait." I stood myself up and ran after the tall man. I'm not being left here alone, not with those smelly arse, ugly beings out there.

We searched long and hard for that gangly creature into the night. As it got darker it had become more impossible to see. I didn't realise he had stopped. I wasn't really looking were I was going and ran straight into his back. He barely budged when I did so.

He was looking up. "Come down here you foul creature." He proclaimed. I followed his angle and looked up into the tree. There it was the THING that escaped the sack. It hissed at us, in fear and anger.

"It is coming, it is coming. Gollum*cough*Gollum," wait a second. Did he just cough saying Gollum? There's no fucking way, just no way. Then that means this man is Aragorn... No. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be. If it is then that means, no. It's impossible. It's just a story, a fairytale of someone else's imagination. I couldn't be in middle earth. There is just no way. But... I know I'm not anywhere near home. So maybe it is possible. I did fall after entering that door.

Wait if that's Gollum and he is Aragorn, then that means there is a wraith behind us. With that thought a loud piercing screech fell past us. Aragorn turned suddenly, and I know to stand behind him as a wraith appeared behind us.

"Anna, hiss, I have found you." The voice was screechy, scary and it made me twinge with fear. It knew my name. "Give me the girl and that creature and I shall let you live, hiss." He announced to Aragorn. I moved more behind him, hiding with fear. I was not going to go with it, no matter what. I crept back slowly. Not watching where I was going. I fell. I must of hit my head. Because after that I just remember paint and unconsciousness.

I don't know how long I was out. All I know I was being carried by someone who smelt sweet. I passed out once again. I think.

I awoke once again. But this time I was on some kind of bed. My head was killing me. I have no idea what was going on. My head hurt even more just thinking about my circumstances. What troubles me the most though was that, the wraith, it knew me. It was looking for me. I know that's not going to go down well when they start to question me about it. Since I have no idea myself. And I don't think I want to know to be honest. I sat up a bit, and that made my head ache even worse making me groan in pain. Man, I must look so weak. I think my noises alerted them that I was awake as I heard footsteps and voices out side the room. Knock, knock, and in came four men. Two elves an older one and younger one, I only know they were elves as they looked majestic as they walked. Oh and the ears. Aragorn and and older fellow who had a long beard and pointy hat followed after. Oh great here comes the interrogation.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story so far please review and tell me what you think.

And for the record I have no idea where in the timeline Aragon hunts for Gollum I just know it's between the 17 years of frodo receiving the ring and going off on his quest, so I'm just making it up at the moment.

I forgot to mention this in my last chapter but I would also like to say that I have never been abused and nor do I wish it on anyone but would like to raise awareness about it. thank you again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction. Lotr and the hobbit belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien, please support the official release, thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been ten years since that day. I was so thankful they believed me when I said I didn't know what was going on. Well I did about some things as I have read those books, like a thousand times, although since coming here I haven't touched them. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was living it now. I still remember everything though. It's one thing I will never forget.

I did not know why the wraith wanted me and I was glad I never saw one again.

I decided to keep most of that information to myself, I don't think it would be wise telling them. But I think Gandalf and the elves had a slight idea I was hiding something and why I was being hunted. But would never tell me, I think they feared that truth and in short so do I. Hopefully I will never find out.

In the last ten years I traveled a lot. Gaining a reputation with the Rangers as the Rose. I think they called me that as I was a beautiful as a rose but had sharp thorns if anyone tried to hurt me. Well I like to think that's why anyway. Even though I still dressed like a boy. I am treated different when others find out I'm a woman. Except from the Rangers who treat me no different than they would anyone in there society.

Aragorn even adopted me as some kind of family member, maybe as a sister or as his own child, he was quite protective over me. We spent a lot of our time together over the years and even I thought of him as a brother or father figure. It was a nice change from my previous life.

I have made a lot of friends in my journeys traveling all around middle earth. Places such as Rohan, Gondor and even visited Caras Galadhon once or twice. Learning a lot about myself and the happenings of the world. One of the things I did discover was I barely aged. Even though I was twenty four I didn't look a day over sixteen. Which I am glad of that, I will age nicely I think.

It is September 26th of the year 3018 and I'm starting to hear rumours about the wraiths, they were searching for something or someone. It dawned on me. The ring of power has come out into play. I must get to Bree and warn Aragorn of what I know. Rushing to get there as quickly as I can.

It was about midday when I arrived. Thank god for that. I looked for the Inn the Prancing pony. Surprisingly not that hard to find. I will have to say this is my first time in Bree.

I walk in to take a table in the tavern and order a meal. The problem with having a young face is when I want to get a drink they either refuse me altogether or look at me strangely as to say 'you are to young to drink.' As I entered the prancing pony a few, three to be exact, of my fellow Rangers walk in and came over to sit with me. Telling me stories of their travels. I always liked hearing them, it makes me feel as if I'm there, that's how enthusiastic they are about telling it. We laughed and talked some more. The mood went from joyous to sour in an instant.

I spoke in a hushed tone, "I have been hearing rumours of the wraiths heading for the shire." Hoping they won't confirm. They all went quiet as if what I say is true. I didn't think it was that time already, but clearly it was. Sighing depressively.

I decided to rent a room here for the time being I needed rest and a good bath. I have been on the road for a few months now, covered with dirt and grime. I felt disgusting.

Every thing was set for my well desired bath. Hot water in the tub, soap in my hands. I am ready. It must be my feminine side but it's just so nice to clean and to be clean. The feeling of soap and hot water around my bosom and between my legs. To be able to stretch out naked, soap between the toes. It really does feel good to be clean and to soak for a long time. Washing my hair was a godsend. Stepping out of the tub is the worst of bathing though from being so warm to be cold almost instantly. My nipples harden almost instantly as the water drips off the body. I was so cold. Grabbing the towel as quickly as possible, to dry myself off. Now time to get dressed. The best part. Not. It would be nice to wear a dress but when your on the road, it's just not practical. And neither are my breasts. They just get in the way. It's a shame though. To bind them I mean. But what must be done, be done. They get in the way.

I quickly bind my chest and get dressed into my tunic, breeches and leather boots. I noticed it was getting late and I was getting hungry. Closing the door behind me as I exited the room. I started walking towards the foyer. The foyer wasn't very big with only enough room for a small front counter with the room keys hanging neatly across the back wall. And standing I'm front of this counter was four very wet hobbits. I know they were hobbits for there height and the large hairy feet poking out from under their wet cloaks.

"Underhill, my name is Underhill." Oh my god it's Frodo. I can't believe it. Wait then that means he's here. I dash through into the tavern searching around, standing in the doorway. But I couldn't see him. Damn he's good at hiding. I felt a tap on my hip. I turn around.

"Excuse me sir, may my friends and I pass?" It was one of the hobbits.

"Oh. Um... Yeah sure, no problem." I let them pass. I decided to leave and head to my room. I need to get my things. I run down through the foyer and into the corridor. Till I finally reach my room. Shaking as I fumble around for the key. Shit I dropped the key. Come on, come on. I finally get the door open and burst open the door. Running to pack up my things. Shoving everything into my backpack. Done. I thrust my pack to my back as I picked up my weapons at the door. Slamming the door shut behind me. A loud commotion was coming from the bar. Shit. Shit. Shit. I needed to get there quickly. But I was too late it already happened. Frodo put on the ring. I finally reach the doorway to the pub and through all the commotion I see Aragorn drag Frodo through the back entrance.

I race towards the other hobbits. "You three come with me, he went this way." And I headed off into the direction they went. We went running through the hallway passing several rooms. Which room which room. I stop and turn to the three little hobbits, who were all grabbing a piece of furniture to use as a weapon. Voices came from the room next to me. Pointing to the three that they were in there. I counted to three, using my fingers as an indicator. One. Two. Three. The hobbits busted into the room.

"Unheard him you long shanks." Yelled the hobbit, I assumed was Sam. Aragorn turned and drew his sword. I entered the room. His eyes quickly softened as he saw me and sheathed his sword.

"We must leave now." I spouted in a panic. "They are coming." I quickly look down the hallway to see if anyone was coming. Thank fuck there wasn't.

"Who are you?" Asked one of the hobbits, directing their question to me.

"I will tell you when we get somewhere safe." I smiled and headed out the door. Luckily Aragorn was prepared and booked a room in the Inn across the road.

"Give me your room keys." I said to the hobbits, "I will make a imitation of you the beds you will sleep in." They nodded and handed me the keys. I need it to look convincing. So I ran into the kitchens of the tavern. Grabbing whatever I could find, watermelon for the heads and logs for the arms. Carrying them quickly to the room. I must hurry. Finally setting up some believable hobbit sized bodies in the beds. I closed the door and exited the Inn. Running as fast as I can. A screech could be heard in the distance. I froze as it reached my ears. I must hurry back.

I burst open the door we were staying in. Slamming it shut and sliding to the floor. Closing my eyes and covering my ears. The screech came again but this time from the street below.

Frodo sat up, "who are they?" He asked.

"They are the Nazgul, once men, turned evil by the dark lord Sauron. They now roam the earth in search only for one thing." Aragorn said in a deep dark voice.

* * *

thank you for read my story so far. I hope you are enjoying it. Please review and tell me what you think.

oh and please bare with the inner monologue I'm just too lazy to italic it. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character.

* * *

Chapter four

The Nazgul had left the town of Bree, as soon as they realised the hobbits where only fakes. We sat for about an hour or two just to make sure they were gone.

"So who are you?" Frodo asked looking at me.

"I'm known as Rose to most." I replied back. "May I ask for yours," even though I already know them. I tried to smile at him hiding my fear of the ring wraiths.

"That's a strange name for a man." He had queried. "I am Frodo, they are Merry, Sam and Pippin." He said pointing to them in order with Merry on the left side of the bed Sam in the middle and Pippin on the right. I just smiled at him and patted his head.

"We must leave before the sun rises." States Aragorn as he picks up his things. We all nod in agreement and leave Bree for good.

The sun is starting to rise. The six of us start to head off the main road with Bill the horse of burden following behind. "Where is he taking us." I heard one of the hobbits say. They all looked at each other in silence, shrugging.

"Into the wild," he said braking through the silence. It was a cool morning, fog covering as far as the eye could see. And Aragorn was leading us through the Midgewater Marshes. It is a horrible place, full of flies, mosquitos and whatever other insects you could think of that lives in the humidity. It really makes you sweat. It's even harder for me with the binding around my chest. Not only am I hot and sweaty, I'm having trouble breathing to boot. If I realised it was going to be this hot I wouldn't of come.

We have traveled far with no wraith to be seen or heard. Which is a very good thing at the moment. But I'm not looking forward to next couple of days. I don't think I will be able to handle the heat with the binding on. Each step we take feels like a death sentence. With the hobbits falling into the muddy water and the insects biting us. I know I have travelled a lot, but I will have to say this would be the hardest journey I have ever partaken.

Midday slowly approached and we decided to take a break. My chest was killing me. I needed to take off the binding. I went behind some bushes to hide while I take it off. But with no avail. The knot just wouldn't come loose. What am I to do. I can barely breath with the humidity. I started to panic. Not in my right mind, I came from behind the bush. With nothing but my binding on. Well I was only half naked anyway. Everyone looked my way when I did so, realising what they were seeing. My chest clearly visible. Under the binding anyway. I don't really remember what happened after that. Only the voice of Aragorn. It was quite soothing. I awoke riding bill. With everything but my binding. Feeling one hundred times better.

"Strider, she's awake." Yelled Sam, who was guiding bill through the marshlands. I guess I gave him quite a scare. It's probably been a long time since I've done that. Aragorn had stopped the party and rushed over to me. Pulling me into his embrace.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Clearly relieved. Embracing me again. "I'm sorry, I had to cut your binding to get you breathing again." I didn't mind at all. I am quite glad he did. I smile at him.

"Thank you for that, I don't know what I would of done." I turned towards the Sam and Frodo, smiling at them. They smile back but turn away quickly. I could see there ears going red. I think I have embarrassed them. It made me laugh. I look towards Merry and Pippin. They seem to be discussing something in hushed tones and Pippin handing Merry an apple. I get down from Bill. Patting him and thanking him for carrying me. He gives a loud snort. Giggling some more.

I stride over to the hobbits in the deep discussion. "And what might you be talking about so seriously?" I ask them. Both going red in the face. Pippin looks up first.

"Merry and I made a wager." Pippin told.

"Oh, and what kind of wager was this?" I questioned. They both look at each other unsure to tell me. I smile at them. "You can tell me, I swear I won't say anything." They both looked down to their feet.

"Well, you see... Pip and I made a bet if you were with a boy or girl." They both go red in the face again. "Cause you see, you dress like a boy but look as beautiful as lady." I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing out loud. Turning red in the process. It's the first time I've been told this, other than Aragorn saying it many a time. I nearly started to cry.

Off we want again, trying to cover as much ground as we could before the sun sets. It's not as hard this time round. You know what I've decided, I hate swamps. They are wet, humid and full of bugs, that seem like to eat you alive. With such uneven ground it's hard to get your footing right. I know I have nearly fallen once or twice. But I k ow it is safer for us to travel this way, rather on the road. And the idea of running into one of those ring wraiths is very unpleasant.

Dusk was slowly approaching and we made camp for the night. It's going to take about eight days to get to rivendell, at the pace we are currently moving at and the road will be dangerous. Everyone is on edge.

I started on making a fire as Aragorn went to go hunt for dinner. With the wet marshlands and the humidity in the air, it became very difficult to get a fire going. But with frustration and perseverance I got it started at last. Aragorn returned to the camp. A doe hanging around his shoulders. I got up and ventured over to him. Knife in hand. With a loud thump as the dead animal hit the ground. Kneeling down to the animal. I started to cut into the animal. Skinning the pelt off slowly so not to damage or contaminate the meat. After about half an hour, all the entrails, the carcass and pelt were completely removed, we began to start cooking. I have to say even though, skinning an animal is a disgusting job, necessary but gross, it does smell good when it's cooking.

There was quiet in the camp. With the only sound of the fire crackling. I guess the hobbits are still horrified of the evens that happened the night before. I stared into the fire. Deep in thought. It's only a matter of days when Frodo gets the injured. I fear for that day. I do not dare to intervene in the events. It would be like stepping on a butterfly. I can't change what is already predicted to happen. I've already changed it by being here. One thing I do wonder is if the book has changed or if it's the same. Grabbing at my backpack. Unzipping it seemed to scare the hobbits as they all jumped to the sound. I grab at my book from the pack.

"What's that?" Asked Merry. "I've never seen a book like that before." He stood and walked over to me. I dint know what to say. And with his curiosity, it peeked everyone else's. That's not good I can't let them see this book. Well at least read it. I can't let them see the panic in my eyes. I decided just to smile at him.

"It's just a diary, of sorts. Of my inner most thoughts." I said to them. When I said that to them it seem to make them lose interest. I looked at the book, it seemed thicker than I remember. I open it. Swimming through some of the pages stopping when I reach the chapter about Bree, when I see my name. Wait what! I decided to keep skimming through the pages. There I am again, cooking tonight's dinner. Skipping through to the chapter on Weathertop, my name is nowhere to be seen. It's like I am being written into the story as it progresses. This is scary. I am literally being written into the story as the events unfold. I feel as though I have already stepped on a butterfly. The effect of this could be dangerous. I have already altered the timeline. I should probably speak to Lord Elrond and Gandalf about this, maybe. Either way I'm already changing what has already been foretold, this could mean we could lose the war. I close the book and throw it back into my bag. Putting my hands to my head to massage my scalp and forehead.

A shadow passed over me. It was Aragorn with a plate of food. "What seems to have you so upset, little one." Handing me the plate.

"Nothing that you need to worry yourself." I smiled, accepting the offer of food. "Thank you". The meal it self was delicious, with what little I had of it. Handing it to Pippin, who seemed to. It get enough of it. I have to say it was a funny sight to see him stuff his face.

Aragorn was first on watch. I couldn't sleep. I was still thinking about my book. The sound of his voice distracted me from my thoughts. It was quite soothing. I slowly drifted to sleep.

A few days have passed since that first night on the road and we were finally out of that horrible, soggy, hot marshes. In the distance, the rundown fortress of Weathertop is ahead. It wasn't so bad the hobbits seemed to cheer up and forget what happened days prior. Except Frodo. You can see it in his wariness the ring has brought him. Every now and then he would look over his shoulder in paranoia. Poor thing, I do not wish this burden on him. But I guess it's his burden to bare. It's been quite enjoyable talking to the hobbits. Pippin love to boast about how he and Merry would break into farmer Maggots farm to steal his mushrooms, or how much he loves his food. They would all tell me about their lives in the shire, Merry and Pippin who were always up to no good, with Frodo sometimes joining them in their mischief and Sam would talk about a girl named Rosie and how he was going to marry her one day after this adventure. I learned more about there characters talking to them over the last 3 days than I ever could reading the books. It was nice.

Night time is swiftly approaching, when we finally reached Weathertop. Aragorn and I decided to got out and patrol the surrounding area. I stopped. "Aragorn, I have a bad feeling. We should head back." I think he had the same feeling, as he agreed instantly. We rushed back towards the demolished tower. The screech of the Nazgul reached my ears. They had found us.

Our pace quickened as we raced to the top. It was too late, they had the hobbits cornered. Merry and Pippin rushed the five standing, only to be shoved aside as they advanced towards Frodo. Sam was already unconscious, I ran to his side. Aragorn jumped towards the wraiths. Picking up a log that was still on fire. I watched in awe. Watching as Frodo put the ring on, but in my eyes he wasn't invisible, but a shadow. I could still see him. He tripped and fell, now crawling backwards towards some large broken stone. One wraith kept at him, progressively moving toward him. Only with Frodo to be stabbed by his blade. I ran towards the him, drawing my sword.

I slashed at him. It jumped wincing in pain. "Anna, hiss, I have found you, daughter." The voice came from in my head. I jumped back as he approached me, but Aragorn got between us. Swinging the flaming stick towards the wraith. It hissed and ran away. Wait did he just call me his daughter. What the fuck. I fell to the ground.

* * *

thanks for reading. Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character.

* * *

Chapter 5

We ran as fast as we could, Frodo crying in pain on the back of the horse Bill. Aragorn in the front leading the troupe and I in the rear, keeping an eye out for those wraiths. Still hearing them in the distance. The though of what had happened a few hours ago still pressed on my mind. The idea of being a child of the Nazgul, let alone the witch kings offspring. It's unheard of. I mean they are not even living. What do they want with me? Why me? I now understand how Luke felt when he found out Darth Vader was his father. "Anna." Does that mean I'm evil, that I'm on there side. That I will turn to them in the end. "Anna." That I could or will be a cause for us to lose this war to evil, to the devil himself. Will I turn into one of them.

"We are still three days out, he will never make it." Yelled Sam in a panic,"Anna" I jumped. The sudden call of my name pulled me from my thoughts.

"Anna I need you to focus, keep guard of them while we're gone." I nodded with surprise, as he placed his hands on my shoulders. And he and Sam disappeared in the surrounding forest. Tears rolling down my cheeks as the screams of the Nazgul drew closer. I jumped every time I heard them. I was scared,numb from the events happening around me. Frodo who was now on the ground, winced with every cry heard in the distance.

A twig snapped behind me and I jumped no joke about two metres in the air, to my surprise it wasn't something bad, but Aragorn returning back to camp with Sam and an elf. One who I had never met before. He was speaking to Aragorn in elvish with hushed tones. Picking Frodo up and placing him on the elf's horse. I didn't quite hear what the hobbits were yelling about but soon Frodo and the elf had left.

We made camp for the night. The hobbits were quite angry at Aragorn for letting Frodo go, and annoyed at me for not doing anything about it. "Look Sam, it's better off that Frodo went with the elf. It would be faster to travel on horseback than on foot." He looked up to me, tears rolling down his dirt covered face. Doing a slight nod. Good, at least I have convinced one we did the right thing. The fire crackled as the night went on. I don't believe anyone slept a wink. Fearing for Frodo's life and our own. But the next few days will be a lot easier to travel with no enemy chasing us.

We finally arrived in Rivendell several days later, all of us exhausted from our travels. All we probably wanted to do was sleep for a week, but all I could think about, and I assume the rest of us, was how Frodo was doing. I was quite worried about the little hobbit. He has gone through so much recently, so have we all.

We were told that Frodo arrived a few days ago and is now in the care of lord Elrond. A sigh of relief fell over the party. "Are we able to see him?" Asked one of the hobbits.

"He is still hasn't awoken yet, but I don't see the harm in it." Said the elf that had greeted us. He started to walk away. "You will follow, yes," and off they went. Excited to see the little hobbit.

"Anna, may I speak to you for a moment?" Asked Aragorn. I was surprised, and nodded. I wonder what's wrong. He took my arm leading me towards a garden like area. In this garden was a fountain in the middle and a few benches encircling it. It was quite lovely. "Are you ok, you don't seem to be yourself. I'm worried." His concern touched me, tears rolled down my dirt stained face. Grabbing him in my embrace. He followed suit. I don't know how I was going to tell him to what had happened that night. Or about my book. I know I need to talk to someone about it though. This burden I have is weighing me down, it had stopped me from acting like my usual self.

"Oh Aragorn, I'm so sorry." Tears kept falling down my face, as I embraced him once again. I was contemplating what to tell him. Telling him about my book might not go down so well. That will have to be my secret for now. "I... I don't know how to put this. When we were on top of Weathertop, I was spoken too by the ring wraith that stabbed Frodo, moments after he did so." Tears welled up once again, the words getting caught in my throat. I fear telling him, but I know I must.

"It's ok, little one, calm down." He said as he rubbed my shoulders and arms. "What did it say to you?" I contemplated how I would put it. It's not very easy to say 'hey you know that wraith, that stabbed Frodo, well called me his daughter.' I looked into his eyes, concern filled them. I know I must tell him.

"He... He had called me his daughter." Surprise filled Aragorn's eyes. I tried to go into a hug, but he had stopped me. Holding my arms firmly, hurting me in the progress. His stern gaze, made me fear for my life. He was angry. I don't know if it was I was because of what I told him or that it nearly caused Frodo to lose his life.

His demeanour softened. Releasing his grip ever so slightly. "Estel." Said a voice, bring us back to reality. "Lord Elrond wishes to speak to you, and you as well Meril." We turned to the elf who had spoke. It was the same one who had brought Frodo here.

"Thank you, Glorfindel. We will head to him at once." And with that note, the elf Glorfindel had left. Aragorn turned back to me, his grip tightened. Once again hurting my arms. "Lets go." He walked away. Dragging me behind with one arm. I followed, blindly. I didn't expect this reaction. He probably thinks I'm a spy. I don't blame him for thinking that. For all we know I am a spy and I just don't know it. Like a sleeper agent.

We walked, quite quickly through all the elegant hallways. Decorated with paintings and mirrors. I didn't really have a chance to admire them though. We finally came to a beautifully carved door. Aragorn knocked then entered, pulling me behind. A lump formed in my throat, unsure what will happen to me. We entered the room. My heart was pounding and I was having trouble breathing. "Lord Elrond," Aragorn had let me go to bow to the lord of the house. I did so as well. Might as well give respect. Aragorn grabbed me again and lead me to a seat in front of the desk Elrond was sitting at. Forcing me into it.

I tried to speak but Aragorn shot me an angry glare. Why is he angry at me for. I haven't done anything wrong, yet. Why do I feel like I did when I was fourteen. Interrogated for no reason. This whole thing is messed up. Elrond looked up from his desk. Silence filled the room, the door we had came through only five minutes ago, opened. A very familiar wizard entered the room. Gandalf strolled into the room.

"Ah, good to see you both here". He seemed happy that we were there. My heart stopped pounding and my breathing started to regulate. Why am I getting so worked up over this. The only person I have told was Aragorn, neither Gandalf or lord Elrond would know anything about this. Well not yet anyway. Now I'm dreading to tell them. I could barely tell Aragorn,let alone these two. It's just too much to handle at the moment. My heart starts to pound once again.

Gandalf moves to the chair next to me. He looked at me and smiled. Lord Elrond cleared his desk and folded his hands in front of him. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment and tell me what you think will. Happen next. :)

ps. I wrote this chapter without reading my timeline I made so it actually took them 21 days to get to rivendell not 6 I apologise for my mistake but I will try to keep it to the book as much as I can. Thanks again


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character.

Ps. Meril means the rose in elvish, as Anna is known as the Rose.

* * *

Chapter 6

We all sat in silence after what had been said. Both Elrond and Gandalf contemplated what I had told them. To my surprise they weren't shocked, well that's at least what I could tell from what little facial expressions they had.

"This is very bad news, indeed." Gandalf had said breaking the silence. "We knew you were linked to them and the ring in some way, but I never expected this." His brow crinkled. I still not sure if I should tell them about my book. How would they react if I told them that I know how this story ends. But will it end that way, I'm here changing the course of events that are supposed to happen. Writing myself into the story.

"Meril, is there something on your mind?" Lord Elrond said staring at me intently. I opened my mouth, then closed it again. I should tell them about my book, well at least what has been happening in the book anyway.

I open my mouth again, "yes there is something else," I paused for a moment, looking down to me hands. Thinking how I can put this without making me look like a total crazy person. "You see... I have this book. Where I'm from it's like a history book." I paused for a moment to look around. They were all staring at me. Probably wondering what this has to do with anything. "In this book has the tale of middle earth and the war of the ring. Depicting the events that happen to Frodo and a few others." I stopped myself for a second. Looking up to Aragorn. He looked confused. As did the rest of them.

"Anna, are you saying that your book tells the future of middle earth." I looked to my right as Gandalf spoke. Shaking my head.

"No. Not really. When I looked at the pages, most of them were blank." I lied, I know but I can't let them know to much it will change everything and probably cause us to lose the war. "I can't remember much of what was written in the book, but I do know this. I'm writing myself into it." It sounds more crazy when you say it out loud. But at least that part is true. "I feel as if I have gone back in time and stepped on a butterfly. Changing the course of history, itself." It went silent again. I really hate silence, well at the moment I do.

"It was wise of you to tell us, and it's even wiser not to tell everything, as I feel you know more than you let on. I believe, if you tell us anything more, everything will change, therefore the events you believe will happen won't. Or they will happen, but sooner than expected." Lord Elrond stood up from his desk moving towards where I am sitting. "This must be a heavy burden you are carrying. Do not worry Meril, what you have said in this room today will not leave these walls and we will not speak of it or ask you to tell us more." He knelt down to me placing his hands on my shoulders. His eyes showing all his understanding and cares. He really is a wise elf. I nodded. "I will be holding a council in three days, I wish you all to attend." Lord Elrond announced, standing up and walking back to his desk. The meeting was over. Both Aragorn and I picked ourselves up and left, leaving only Gandalf and lord Elrond in the room.

This silence kills me. Not only that, Aragorn probably hates me now, with this horrible cold silence treatment he is giving me. Even hurting me earlier, bringing back memories that I wish would never surface again. I can feel my arms bruising, from where he had grabbed me earlier.

I stopped in my tracts. Looking at Aragorn's back as he slowly moved further down the corridor. My vision started to become blurry. Tears rolled down my cheek. "Are you angry with me? Do you hate me?" I yelled to him. He turned as he heard me voice. His eyes grew wide when he saw the tears rolling down my face. Moving quickly to my side. His look had changed from being angry earlier, to a calm, caring worry look. I started to feel worse now. I feel like I'm the bad guy.

"I do not hate you little one." He had said wiping away a tear. "You are one of my most dearest friends and I love you as if you are one of my own. I could never hate you. I was angry because you didn't tell me sooner about your problem, but not now that I understand it better." Tears weld up in my eyes once again and I lunged myself into his chest. Embracing him. Thank god he is taller than I, otherwise this would have been awkward.

"Thank goodness. I don't know how I would handle, if you hated me." I continued to hug him. He put his arms around me, acknowledging the embrace. "You are one of the few men I have ever trusted and the only one I see as a father figure." I squeezed him tight one last time and let go. Wiping the last of the tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry if I caused you worry."

"I will always worry about you. You are like a precious daughter to me." He smiled at me, rubbed the hair on my head and walked away. I placed my hands were he had touched. The feeling of warmth lingered there. A smile formed on my face. At least I know I'm loved.

* * *

A day had passed and fords had finally awoke. I decided to take a little stroll around Rivendell, in a beautiful low cut dress, might I add, taking in all the lush and beautiful colours. The decorativeness of each and every column I pass as I walk through the corridors and along the balconies. I finally came across the bridge we had crossed only yesterday. Even that looked amazing in the morning light as people of all sorts entered Rivendell. There were men, elves, and dwarfs. All arriving for the council tomorrow.

One elf stood out from the rest. And one which I recognized. I walked closer to the incoming, trying to surprise my elf friend. There was a crowd surrounding the new arrivals. I squeezed though the crowd of people, trying to reach my friend. As I squeezed past the last elf I tripped. I closed my eyes but didn't fall. When I opened them one at a time I noticed one of two things, one I wasn't on the ground and two there was a huge muscular arm around my waist.

"Careful m'lady." Said the muscly man with a sexy rugged voice. I helped myself up from his ripped arm. Still not having my balance I fell again and but this time into his chest. I'd have to say it felt good. He could take me then and there and I wouldn't have a care in the world. His tunic, tight along his body. I think I'm in love. I don't even know what he looks like. I look up to him, my breath was blown away. I'd have to say he was the most good looking and attractive man I have ever seen. His blonde brown hair, his blue grey eyes, his rugged beard shaping his face. I felt like a young school girl getting her first crush. I mean this man is gorgeous.

"Um... Hi there." I'm so nervous right now. "Do you come here often?" I'm a fucking idiot. Of course he doesn't. What am I thinking. He looked at me strange. Then smiled.

"No m'lady, this would be the first time." He replied. I think I just came a little. His voice just did something to me that I can't explain. All I can say was it was deep. I finally come to my senses, pushing myself off him slowly, just so I could feel him up a little.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what's come over me. Thank you for your help", I bowed and walked away. If I stayed there any longer I would have probably raped him.

I finally got to my destination, approaching the party of elves, who had just arrived. I walk up silently behind the younger looking one of the lot. "That's a beautiful looking horse you have there." I said trying to scare the elf. It's not easy to scare an elf, you have to make sure you are as silent as a wolf hunting its prey, and even then it's still not easy. He had turned around and smiled.

"Little Meril." His small smile turned into a large grin. I jumped into his arms.

"Hello Legolas."

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think.

Ps. When I was writing this chapter I was watching Luke cage and described the man with mike colter's body from that series cause I find him super sexy. If you don't know who he is he is also Spartan Locke from the halo franchise. And if you have ever watched black books you will understand the reference with the voice thing. Cheers :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character. Sorry for the long wait for an update I have been so busy I haven't had a chance to write. Any way here it is, enjoy. :D

* * *

Chapter 7

My face was all hot when I said goodbye to Legolas. The thoughts of the events earlier, with that straggly handsome man flashed before my eyes. I couldn't get him out of my head. The rippling muscles, his pale blue grey eyes, the dark tan skin. All of him. I so wish to run into him again. Sigh.

Thinking about it now I probably might, with the welcoming dinner party tonight in the great hall.

But before I get ready for that I have to see how Frodo is doing, I'm so worried for the little guy. He's gone through so much in the last few weeks. Thinking about his ordeals makes my hair stand on end. And knowing what will come kills me inside, I can't tell anyone about it.

I walked down a long corridor, trying to remember my way to his room. I always get lost in Rivendel, it's like a hedge maze. Turning down all the different corridors, then boom, a dead end. Trying to recap on the path that was taken. Although if I had to go to my room or to the great hall that's a different story altogether, and maybe for another time. I think about an hour had passed, and I was completely lost. Sigh. I guess I will sit down and think about the path ahead of me.

I look down into my hands and sigh again. I'm so flustered to think. The images of earlier this morning are still fresh in my brain, and they are making me more lost than I already am. "SLAP", snap out of it Anna, you are not a hormonal teenager anymore. I wince in pain. I slapped my cheeks harder than I intended. I bet they're red now.

"What are you doing miss Anna." Spouted a voice to the left of me. I look over to the left with one eye open holding my cheeks and saw Pippin staring at me with a grin. He looks as if he will break out into laughter at any moment. "So what are you doing holding your cheeks?" He asked again. It took me a moment to realize what was going on, and where I was. I remove my hands from my face. As soon as I did he cracked into laughter. Pointing at my face. I could feel my face warm up from embarrassment. I laughed as well hiding my embarrassment as best I could. I just got caught thinking about inappropriate thoughts. "So what brings you out here this time of the morning?" Biting into a juicy red apple. I looked blankly at him for a second.

"Oh... I'm on my way to see Frodo, but I kinda lost my way." I look down into my lap. My face heating up once again. Pippin started to laugh again, but harder. To the point that he started snorting. "Hey, it's not that funny." I said with a smile.

We were laughing at each other for a good ten minutes before we were interrupted by another passer by. "What is going on here?" We both look towards the voice, stare blankly at Merry who had a crack of a smile on his face and laugh even harder. He joined in. I told him the story and he seemed to find it amusing. I don't think they will ever let me live it down.

We finally reached Frodo's room. I could hear voices inside. Laughter in fact. Merry and Pippin pushed open the door, barging their way in. Running to Frodo's bedside. "Good to see you up, cousin." Spouted merry. Pippin just ran and jumped onto the bed, like you would if you were trying to wake up your parents. Bouncing as he landed. Sam and Gandalf gave him a distasteful look. But left it at that.

"Careful now Pippin, Frodo has only just recovered. You don't want his injury to get bad again." I said. He sort of looked at me sad just as a child would look if they got into trouble. I forget sometimes, that he is the youngest. "How are you feeling my little friend?" He groaned a bit. Then smiled at me as his sat up.

"Much better now, my lady." Frodo remarked. I smiled and walked over to the bed. Which was extravagant might I add. Vines and leaves engraved into the woodwork with a gold trim throughout the design. Just looking at the sheets I could tell it was the finest silk I have ever seen. The elves never cease to impress me.

"I'm glad to see that you are feeling and looking much better. I hope to see you at the feast tonight, if you are feeling up to it. Maybe even escort me there." I winked and walked back towards the door. Trying to be as graceful as I can. I stepped on my dress and fell to the ground with a loud thump. "Ow. Well that didn't go well." I laughed so hard that my cheeks and belly were hurting. Through the sound of my own laughter, I could hear Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gandalf and Frodo laughing at me. I quickly get myself up, trying not to fall over my dress again. That's twice today that I've fallen on this dress, maybe I shouldn't wear dresses. Well at least this dress anyway.

I picked myself up and continued to the door. I turned my head to look at the hobbits. Who where crying from laughter. They all waved. I winked and left the room. I was only a few meters down the corridor. When I heard Gandalf call out to me. "Meril. I will walk you back to your room. I know how you can get lost here." I nodded and waited for him to catch up. He looped his arm under mine and we walked at a slow but steady pace. It was nice. But I ultimately think he only did that so I wouldn't fall again. We walked silently through the different corridors and gardens till we reached the door way to my room.

He let my arm go. I turned to him and curtsey. "Thank you for the escort, Gandalf. I would of gotten myself lost without you." He just smiled at me and pattered my head. The action reminded me when I first arrived here in middle earth. The comfort it gave me, that I had never felt before. I looked up towards his sorrowful eyes. The pain and sorrow in his eyes then, is the same as they are now. When he looks at me it's as if he knows something horrible will happen to me, but does not wish it upon me.

Thoughts of the conversation I had with him and Lord Elrond just a few nights ago had resurfaced. Swept over me like a terrorizing storm. The look in his eyes made me wonder. What if this wasn't the first time he had heard of me being a child of the Nazgul. No that can't be. It's too preposterous to assume that, I must be imagining it. But then again, I don't know what was said to Aragon during his fight with the nazgul when I first arrived here. I'll keep these thoughts to myself for the time being.

"What seems to be on your mind, little Meril." He had asked me with a giggle. "Your face made so many different expressions." Shit, my whole train of thought was showing and I didn't even realise. Well that is a bit embarrassing. Well maybe if I ask him what I am thinking, he might shed some light on the matter.

"Gandalf, I do have something I need to ask you... when I told you and the others about what the witch king had said to me. You knew it already, didn't you?" He stared at me for a second or two. Clearly thinking of the right way to answer, without making me upset. His wrinkly face went from a smile to a grim look in almost an instant. He seemed very serious. Then his face softened as he looked into my eyes. I believe he wanted to keep the information away from my ears, but he knows I will not stop questioning till someone tells me. His mouth opened, and he took a deep breath.

"Anna, I do not wish to lie to you, but I do not wish to tell you the truth either." His eyes looked sad for a moment. "But no it is not the first time I have heard this. Do not worry though, only a very select few know of this." He said with a serious look. Well that's surprising a bit. Though I don't feel shocked and sad, almost depressed. I guess that would be the best way to describe my feelings. I hate the fact that they knew, but never told me, I'm also thankful they never did even if I feel this way. I think if they told me when I was younger, I wouldn't understand and might have done seriously something stupid. At least he was honest with me now. I hate secrets.

"Thank you for being honest." I took a deep breath, "well that's one less stressful thing I no longer need to worry about." I smiled at him and entered my room. "I will see you tonight." And closed the door behind me. Tears filled my eyes. I lent back onto the door and slumped to the floor. I can't hold in the fear or the pain anymore. The last few weeks has been an eye opener to this harsh world. But I have to be braver from now on. For my sake and everyone else's. I have become such a whiner in the past few weeks. I slap my face to stop the crying. Wipe the tears from my eyes and get my self up.

I walk towards the mirror. I need to make myself look sexy for tonight if I want to impress that guy I met today and maybe some more. As I looked at myself in the mirror I could see all the damage the crying had done to my green eyes. Made them all puffy. Well It looks like I have my work cut out for me.

Several hours had passed. And I was finally finished with my makeup. Time to get dressed. What to wear. I open the box at the end of the bed and pull out the dress I am wearing tonight. A low cut red velvet one with a beautiful gold design embroidered on the bottom of the dress, working its way up to the chest. I slipped it on. The dress was a tight fit showing curves in all the right places, exposing the shoulders and long sleeves. Clinging to my body, pushing my chest up. To finish off the look with a gold rope belt slightly hanging off my hips. Time for the hair. I decided to go with a simple braid. With gold sparkling throughout the braid. I think I'm all ready.

Knock, knock, knock came from the door. I get up from the mirror and glide to the door. Thankful this time as the dress is shorter then the one I wore earlier. So no falling over for me tonight. I open the door to see four small hobbits looking very casual. As they looked at me, their faces all turned red. "You look beautiful, Miss Anna." Announced Pippin. Well at least I know my beautification worked. For the hobbits anyway. Now to test it out on the world. The thought makes me laugh. I grab the hobbits hands and we walk onto the grand hall for a feast. Tonight is going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review and sorry again for the late update. I will try to write more frequently I hope you enjoy what I have written so far. Next chapter will have or the start of the council of elrond I reckon maybe can't make any promises. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character.

* * *

Chapter 8

Nervousness started to push its self to the surface as we drew nearer to the doors of the grand hall. The thought of seeing him again makes me all sweaty. I don't know what it is about this man, I have never felt so embarrassed or nervous like this in my life. Even when I'm around the elves. Who I would have to say the most beautiful race of people I have ever seen. Even if most of them are pompous bastards.

I could see the doors in the distance. My heart started to race. I really hope I look alright. We finally reached the beautifully carved, large doors. Two elves were standing guard at the entrance. They bowed their heads to us and opened the large wooden doors as we approached them. It was even more extravagant inside the grand hall. People everywhere, there was even a live band of minstrels. It was all exciting. I looked down towards the hobbits, their eyes open wide with what I can imagine was excitement and awe.

"Look ... food." Yelled Pippin, and they all ran towards the buffet table. Appetizers before the feast. Dragging me behind them. The smell of the food made my stomach growl. Loudly. The four hobbits turned to me as it happened and laughed. I joined in. We each grabbed a plate and went to the table Aragon was sitting at. It is quite interesting to have dinner with hobbits. They are really loud and full of energy. The amount of food they can eat is astonishing. They are totally different people now, then they were on the road. I guess it's because they are now in a safe haven rather than being on the road in the wild, running for their lives.

There was lots of laughing and talking. I wasn't really paying too much attention to the conversations around me. My eyes were constantly searching for him. "Looking for someone, Meril?" Said a blonde pointy ear elf. Trying to cover a smirk as I looked at him.

"Good evening Legolas," I replied back. Trying to hide my surprise. I stood up abruptly. So much so that every one at the table went silent and looks towards my direction. I blushed and turned my eyes to the balcony doors. "I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air," and off I walked to the balcony. Rather quickly I might add. A cool Autumn breeze swept passed me as I walked out onto the balcony. The sun was starting to set. The colours of the sky was magnificent. The sky was still blue with an orange tint on the passing clouds. Slowly changing to pinks and reds as it grew darker. I sighed and stretched my arms out.

"Beautiful night," came a voice from behind me. I turned around quickly giving myself whiplash in the process. I fell backwards onto the railing. The voice was so unexpected and startled me. As I looked closer at the man, I realized it was him. The man who swept me off my feet. "You alright M'lady?" He asked, witnessing what just happened. I seem to always fall over whenever he is around.

"Yes, yes I'm alright. You just gave me a shock. I'm Anna by the way." Placing my hand to him as if to shake it. Old habits from my earlier life I guess. He grabbed my hand but instead of shaking it he bowed down and kissed it. I could feel my cheeks going red. To be honest I did not expect that. Most people look at me strangely and laugh at my foolishness.

"It's a pleasure to meet you lady Anna. I am Boromir." Oh my god. He is Boromir. Well my love is doomed. I can't believe I have a crush on a man destined to die. Well this sucks and there is nothing I can do. Either way I'm attracted to a dead man. Tears filled my eyes. Why do I have to cry at a time like this. "Are you sure you are alright?" He said standing next to me. His face close to mine. When did he get so close. I didn't even realize he had moved to my side.

"I'm ... I'm fine, just a little worn out is all." Trying to cover up my tears. "I might call it a night I think." I moved back and walked away. I felt warmth on my hand then a sudden tug. I turn to look at the warmth on my hand to see that Boromir had grabbed me.

"I am sorry if I have upset you, that wasn't my intention. "From that moment I knew I was in love with him. My heart ached from him, and my body. Why does this man make me feel like this I barely know him. "Let me walk you to your room at least. "He cupped my hand into his arm and we left the balcony and into the great dining hall. It seems like the part was coming to an end, as there were only a few people left. The hobbits were still here. Eating the leftover food and alcohol. "So... which way to your room?"

At least I know how to get back to my room from the great hall, as my room isn't far from there. With that note we exited the dining hall, arm in arm. We walked in silence at a slow pace. The only sound to be heard were of the insects chirping. My heart was racing. The sound echoing in my ears. Oh god I hope he can't hear it. I stopped in my tracts. I need to take a breath and calm down. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. In through the nose and out from the mouth. As I opened my eyes I could see Boromir starring at me with curiosity.

"Sorry I feel a little overwhelmed right now." I said to him. His look softened. I gazed deep into his eyes. Tears clouding my eyes. Next thing I know my head is buried deep into his chest. His muscular arms wrapped around me. I could feel his heart beating, fast. I looked up to him. A tear rolling down my cheek. With his hand he wiped it away cupping my face. His hands where more corse than I thought they would be. Our eyes met.

I knew from that moment he wanted to kiss me. "Lady Anna, there you are." Came a voice from behind. The moment was ruined. "We were wondering where you went, thought you may have gotten lost again." I turned to see two drunk hobbits being carried by Sam. Relief swooped over Sam's face in a instant when he saw I was fine.

"Yes Sam, I'm fine. I know my way back so don't worry about me. I have an escort." I smiled at him, "I will see you tomorrow." I wave him and the boys goodnight and they hobbled passed us. I waited till they were out of sight to glance back to Boromir. He seemed to have lost interest now. My heart started to ache. I lost the moment.

I grabbed a hold of his arm and started to walk off. Dragging him behind. After a few minutes, he tugged back and a lot harder then he intended I think, as I started to fall backwards. I seen to fall a lot today, more so than usual. But I didn't hit the ground. I looked up to see Boromir's eyes staring down at me. He had caught me. My cheeks flushed red hot. I feel so flustered right now. I spun around to face him. He grabbed me into his embrace. A new moment had spawned.

We gazed into each other's eyes. With only the moon as our light. His left hand gently brushed my now rosy red cheek. He bent his head. I closed my eyes waiting in anticipation for a passionate kiss on the lips. But no such kiss came. Instead warmth of his breath touched my forehead. One you might give a child before you tell them goodnight. Disappointment and anger grew inside me, like a raging fire.

"I can't believe this. Seriously, the night was going fantastic. I had a good meal, meet a fantastic guy, who flirted a lot with me. To walk me to my room, lead me on to think he is interested in me only to feel like this now, like I have been brushed off, treating me as a fucking child." Blurting out my inner thoughts unconsciously. My hand covered my mouth instantly as I realized what I had said. I pushed away from him as quickly as I could and ran to my room. Bursting the door open and slamming it shut. Tears rolled down my face. Why did I have to say what I'm thinking like always.

Little known fact about me, I'm a strong independent woman and I hate being treated like a child. Unless it's from Aragon, Legolas or Gandalf. Them three can spoil me all day long. But only they can treat me as a child, since they basically raised me. I know, I know I don't look my age. But others shouldn't assume that I'm young or that I'm a child.

A few moments passed as I stewed in anger. Crying against the door to my room. Knock, knock, knock came from above me. "Lady Anna, I apologize if I upset you. It's just...". He paused. I stood up and opened the door. Still angry with him. "It's just you are so much younger than me I couldn't follow through with how I'm feeling." He sighed.

"Well I'm a lot older than I look." I screeched at him. "Don't just assume I look my age, because I don't, and if you must know I'm fucking twenty four years of age not much younger than you." My anger level grew to new peaks. I've never felt so infuriated with someone like this before. Boromir stepped forward. I put my arm out to stop him from getting closer but before I knee it I was in his embrace once again. His lips forcibly touched mine. Passionate but angry like kiss. The worst thing was I kissed him back. Just as hard. He pushed his way into my room. Slamming the door behind him. That door has seen a lot of hate today.

We stopped to get some air. Gazing into each other's eyes. I was pining for another kiss. My wish came true. Kissing me again moving closer to the bed. Stopping once again for air. This time though he took his shirt off. Exposing his muscular body. Going back into the passionate but violent kiss. I started to undo the belt to his trousers. His hands moving to my shoulders where my dress sat. Sliding it off off my shoulders and down my arms. The dress fell to the ground and I awkwardly stepped out of it still in a deep and hot kiss.

We reached the bed. His trousers fell to the floor. He pushed me onto the bed. Again we were kissing. His left hand moving from my waist to my chests. My nipples grew hard as he fondled my breasts. He moved down to my neck, kissing it softly. I've never felt so turned on in my life as i moan, louder than I had thought. He looked at me with surprise and a smile. I don't think he expected me to make that kind of sound. But I think I gave him an ego boost.

He continues to kiss my neck. More moans escape my lips. Slowly moving down to my shoulders to my chest. He moves his right hand down from my waist to my outer thigh. Caressing my body. His lips sucking on one breast, slightly nibbling my now erect nipple and gently pinching the other. I was so distracted with pleasure I didn't realize he had moved the hand on the thing to my crotch. Rubbing my It softly. My body started to move on it's own then. Anticipating his next movement. His fingers penetrated the lips. Stroking my clit. It felt so good. I couldn't take it anymore. I want him bad. But he ignored my body's demands. Again moving his kisses down my body. I could feel that I was wet with excitement. I felt him smile as he drew closer to my Virginia. He was tormenting me. He knew exactly what I wanted but denied it to me. Instead moved his heat to my Virginia and started to lick it. His hands now wrapped around my waist. A tear rolled down my face as I moaned even louder.

I think he is quite pleased with himself, and he should be no man has made me feel or sound this way. It was a completely new experience for me. He licked sucked and licked some more. He stopped for a second to look at me. His seductive eyes just made me want him more. His left hand moved from my waist back to my crotch again. But this time instead of rubbing he penetrated my hole with one finger. In and out, in and out. Moving up the line from one finger to two and then to three all the while of licking my pussy. I couldn't hold it anymore, I was about to have an orgasm. That's when he stopped. It's like he knew what was happening to my body and wanted to torture me.

He pulled me closer to his waist. His cock erected, twitching for my body. My legs up in the air, resting on his shoulders. Him holding one of my ankles. In an instant his large, erect penis had entered me. Again I moaned from pleasure and pain. He was a lot bigger than I expected. Sliding in and out. Only with the tip of his cock. Teasing me some more. Until finally he shoved it in all the way. It felt good and painful at the same time. Doing long thrusting motions as he entered and exited me. I moved my legs down from his shoulders and wrapped them around his body. I pulled him down to kiss me. He complied. It was the most forceful, passionate, breathless kiss I have ever had. I put my hands to his shoulders and pushed him on his back. I jumped on top. It was my turn to take control. I started to ride him. Up and down. He hands guiding my movements. He sat up and started to thrust. I guess he doesn't like not having control. One hand on my back to support me the other playing with my breast. More moans escaped my mouth. I was out of breath, my body hot. I wanted more. He pushed me down and climbed on top. Moving my hips so I was on my stomach.

He was now behind me and I was on all fours. Hands rested perfectly on my arse, as he entered me once again. In and out, in and out. Another orgasm occurred. I was going stir crazy with the pleasure. His thumb move from my bum cheek to between then entering the other hole. It hurt but the pleasure was immense that I barely even notice it. Boromir took one final thrust and pulled out. Another orgasm. He moved his thumb from where it was. Placing his penis in my crack. His left hand move to my clit and started to rub once again. Pleasure hit me once again. Next thing I know his penis had entered my anus.

Painful at first but got better the more he thrusted. He pulled me back till I was sitting on him. The fully erect penis entering completely. He continued to thrust. Both his hands had spread my legs apart and continued to play with me. One on the clit the other penetrating my hole. Only a few moments after it was all over.

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the late update I will try to write more often. I hope you enjoyed the sex scene. It took me ages to write. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character

Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning, with no Boromir in sight. What time is it? I looked out my balcony doors to see the sun is starting to rise. Shit I'm going to be late. I quickly jump out of bed and get dressed into black leather like pants and a white blouse. Knocking came from the door. "I'll be there in a minute." Running to the door trying to put my boots on. I finally get both of them on and open the door. It was Aragon. "Good morning, Aragon" I said with a smile, trying to hide the fact that I just woke up.

"And to you Anna. Not ready I see." He replied back. How did he know. I know I got dressed quickly but I look decent. He could tell what I was thinking and pointed to his head and then to me. It hit me I haven't done my hair. And I probably have sex hair too. God damn it.

"Just give me a second and I'll be done". I quickly run to the mirror to fix my hair tying it into a bun. That will have to do. I ran back to Aragon and we left my room closing the door behind me, to go to the council chamber. Thank god I woke up in time, although I did skip breakfast.

I wonder when Boromir left last night. I must have been asleep. I remember having the most amazing time in my life with him, cleaning ourselves off and then snuggled in the bed. But after that I don't remember. I must have passed out.

Aragon grabbed my arm and placed it in his. "How was your evening? I saw you left with that Gondorian last night. You didn't do anything I wouldn't do did you?" He looked at me suspiciously. I shook my head. And smiled at him.

"He only escorted me back to my room that is all." I lied. Oh dear god, I can't believe he asked me that. Although if I told him I think he might actually kill the man. Deflowering his little girl, although it wasn't my first time but it sure was the best. I really hope he doesn't find out. We continued on in silence. I have never hoped for silence until now. That was an awkward conversation. It didn't take us long to get to the council chamber.

We were the first to arrive. Thank the gods for that. I would of felt awkward if I Boromir saw me enter with Aragon. He might even think I was a slut. I was about to sit down next to Aragon when I saw him enter. I could see the shock on his face when our eyes met. I smiled and waved to him. With no reply.

Did he just blank me? Snob me off like I'm a nobody. What. A. Dick. Aragon stared at me. Watching my facial expressions change from smiles, shock, to anger and scorn. I so pissed off at him now. But enough about him, need to be serious. This council's decision will decide the fate of all the free folk of this world and I can't be distracted by THIS simple man.

I sat down crossing my arms and legs. You couldn't half tell I'm half pissed. But I shouldn't let my emotions cloud my judgement. Even if I do feel a little heart broken. A few moments later everyone had arrived. Each of the different races mingling with their own. The elves with the elves. The dwarves with the dwarves and the men with the men. Frodo sat across from me, next to Bilbo discussing that seemed to make them laugh. Gandalf joined in on their fun. I wish I was sitting with them right now. I could you the distraction right now. Any would be good.

Elrond stepped forward, towards the pedestal in the center of the room. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." He motioned his hand to the pedestal in front of him. Frodo arises from his seat, looking all nervous and slowly walked to the center of the room. Placing the ring down gently. Proceeding to sit down in his chair.

"So its true!" I heard Boromir exclaim quietly. The rest of the room whispered to each other. I could hear something coming from the ring. A strange voice that sounded oddly familiar. "A dream." Boromir chirped standing up. " I saw the eastern sky grow dark. To the west a pale lightning, voices crying." His eyes grew dark as he slowly made his way closer towards the ring. "Doom was near ar hand. Isildur's bane is found. Elrond and Gandalf looked towards each other. Boromir reached for the ring.

"Boromir" shouted Elrond standing up. Gandalf started to speak in a horrid language. I covered my ears, this was one language I did not want to learn or know. The sky grew dark as Gandalf continues to speak. I looked towards the ring. Images of flames appeared on the surface of it. "Never before has anybody uttered the voice of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond sounded angrily towards the grey wizard. Boromir quickly fled to his seat. I once again look towards the ring. It seemed like it was trying to speak to me. I could hear whispers of a dark voice. It grew louder and louder, now speaking in the common tongue.

"Anna..., Anna my sweet. You will come back to me. You shall be my vessel. Pick up the ring. Put it on, take it for your own. I can make him love you Anna. Take me... take me." The voice disappeared.

"I do not ask for your pardon Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The ring is all together evil." Gandalf returned to his seat after glaring at Boromir. I looked around the room. Fear showed on everyone's face. I totally agree with the old wizard. The ring is evil.

"It is a gift," are you fucking serious, "a gift to the foes of Mordor" Boromir stood up once again. Circling the room. "Why not use this ring. Long has my father the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." Aragon sat up, listening carefully to Boromir statement. "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him." Boromir looked inspired by his speech. I can see why he is well loved by his people. He can really do a good pep talk.

"You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone, it has no other master." Aragon said being the voice of reason.

"What would a ranger know of this matter." Boromir said with a scorn. Turning to face Aragon. I could see the anger in his eyes. He is trying to sway the council and it wasn't working. I glared at him as he scoffs at the sight of Aragorn. How dare he speak poorly to Aragorn and about the rangers. Clearly he doesn't know that I'm one of them. Arsehole. I could feel the ring filling the air with malice, pouring its influence into Boromir. Pain crept into my heart. The power of the ring is strong, even I was finding it hard to control my will to grab the ring.

"He is no mere ranger." Legolas stood up defending his friend. "He is Aragon, son of Arathon. You owe him your allegiance." Shock appeared on Boromir's face. He seemed speechless now. Knowing he just insulted his king.

"Aragon. This is Isildur's heir." A smirk grew on his lips. Man I could punch him in his perfect face for being so arrogant. Silence overflowed within the council chamber. Shock on most of the faces in here. Except for those who knew. I could see that he looked at me for confirmation. I just stared him down.

"Sit down Legolas". Aragon said in elvish.

"Gondor has no king." He sat back down into his seat, looking at the ring. "Gondor needs no king." He turned to Aragon and I as he spoke his last words.

"That was not called for..." Aragon put his had on my shoulder, urging me stop speaking. It didn't work. "No Aragon the arrogant prick needs to be put in his place, for insulting you and the rangers." My anger grew more and more as I looked at him. Aragon looked at me with a he talks smile. Telling me everything was alright. Boromir scoffed. "Hey, fuck you mate." Ok maybe that was a bit far on my part but I feel better now. Aragon was now squeezing my shoulder. "Ok I'm done now" I whispered to him.

"Aragon is right, we cannot use it." Elrond stood up once again. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said in a calm and collect manner. Ignoring my outburst. I glared my eyes over to Boromir. He sighed with disappointment. Shaking his head at the decision. The shine from the ring took my attention. I stared at it.

"Anna. Take me, bring me home. Become my vessel." The voice was even louder than before. It's like it knows what is happening around it and is trying desperately to flee. Trying to stop its fate. I have to ignore it.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Screamed a younger looking dwarf. He arose from his seat, grabbed his axe and swung it towards the ring. Coming down in full force. Pain struck me like a hot needle drilling into my brain as the axe made contact with the ring. An image of an eye on fire flashed before my eyes. I saw Frodo have the same reaction.

"The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." The voice in my head grew louder and louder. I could barely keep it out. "It must be tamed deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from once it came." Elrond paused for a moment. "One of you must do this." Silence filled the room once again.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great eye is ever so watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire. And ash. And dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with a thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said informatively.

"Why would you go through the front gates." I said thinking aloud. "That would be suicidal. There is more than just one way into Mordor." Everyone turned to me. I covered my mouth, realising what I had just said.

"And how would a mere girl know of this matter. The other routes you talk about are even more dangerous than that of storming the black gates." He snapped back. I decided to keep my mouth shut. No point in arguing with him right now but I will stare him down for assuming I'm a little girl who knows nothing.

"Have either of you heard what Lord Elrond has said. The ring must be destroyed." Legolas spouted.

"And I suppose you are the one to do it?" Replied Gimli with an angry tone. Boromir looked away with disgust.

"And if we fail, what then?" Boromir stood up. Great here comes another argument. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Gimli stood up aggressively, ignoring Boromir, towards Legolas.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of and ELF." His stoutly figure trying to intimidate the tall elf. Everyone got up then. As if a brawl was about to break out between them. I don't know why but I feel as if the ring has something to do with this aggressive atmosphere.

I turned to the ring on the pedestal. It looked as if it was moving. Towards my direction. It really does have a mind of its own. Falling off the the stone pedestal. With all the commotion, no one noticed. I took it upon myself to pick it back up and put it back. As soon as I touched the ring, flashes of images appeared in my mind. It was of me. I was standing on a raised platform. Sword in my hand, ordering an attack on something. Orcs and other creatures rushed passed me obeying my command. I was wearing the ring and my eyes were as red as fire. Then an image of an eye on top of a tower moving towards me.

I screamed as I place it down. Everyone was silent now, looking at me. "I will take it." I heard Frodo say. "I will take the ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way."

Gandalf stepped forward. "I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it's yours to bare."

"By my life or death I can protect you, I will." Approached Aragon kneeling to the ground in front of Frodo. "You have my sword"

"And you have my bow." Piped Legolas.

"And my axe." Said Gimli. Both standing behind him. Glaring at each other.

I walked towards the frightened little hobbit. "The road will be a long one, my friend. I will do everything I can do to help you with this journey." I felt inspired by Frodo's courage. I looked up towards Aragon, he seemed a bit disappointed by my decision.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." I feel proud of Boromir with that little speech. Even if he has ulterior motives.

"Hey," came a voice behind a bush. In comes Sam. "Mister Frodo isn't going anywhere with out me."

"No indeed. It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret meeting and you are not." Elrond said slightly amused.

"Oi, we're coming too." Shouted another voice from behind me. Merry and Pippin came running in. Everyone turned to them as they reached Frodo's side. "You will have to send us home in a sack to stop us." Spouted Merry. Frodo's face lit up when he said that.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this mission. Quest. Thing." Announced Pippin.

"Well that rules you out Pip." Merry whispered to Pippin. Elrond looked over the little group that formed. I felt he was staring me down more so than the others.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." He said opening his arms to us. Merry and Pippin seemed to be happy and excited about the decision. Poor guys they don't know what they have gotten themselves into.

"Great. Where are we going?" Pippin asked. Every one looked at him and laughed. I'm already starting to worry about him.

Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry for all the dialogue but it was a council meeting. And I know I was going to follow the books but with this particular scene the movie verse was much easier and better to write. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan based fiction, all rights belong to Tolkien enterprises and J.R.R. Tolkien. Except for Anna as she is my original character.

* * *

Chapter 10

Elrond summoned the fellowship to his study, to discuss the journey ahead and probably get to know the others as well. Everyone seemed to be quite chatty with one another. The hobbits were with Gimli, Legolas was talking to Boromir and Aragon and Gandalf were discussing something with Elrond. Then there was me, just sitting quietly in my chair. Waiting to start on these proceedings. After what happened at the meeting I don't feel like talking.

"Let's get started, shall we." Announced Gandalf. Everyone crowded around the desk in the middle of the room. Pippin decided he wanted to sit on my lap and so he did. Without asking, might I add. He just jumped up on top of me. I could feel he was giggling by the action he did, and I could see the others hide a chuckle. "Now that everyone is seated, we need to discuss when we will be leaving."

"I vote we leave soon. Within the week." Shouted Boromir as he stared everyone down. Focusing most of his attention to me. Like he wants to say something to me. "Also I don't think Anna should join this journey. It would be too dangerous for a woman." Excuse me, why don't you go fuck yourself. I can't believe he would do that, he doesn't even know me or what I'm capable of. I could probably kick is ass in a fight. After all I have been trained by Aragon and the elves since I came to this place. Who does he think he is.

"Leaving soon would be a good idea, but Frodo is still not fully recovered. I believe it be wise to wait till he is ready to." Explained Elrond to Boromir. We all agreed. I poked my tongue out to Boromir. He seems like a real dickhead today. Like yesterday and last night he was completely different. Almost like a gentleman. I say almost because we did have sex only a few hours after we met. I think I'm more hurt than angry. He has totally treated me differently since then and I don't like it.

"I would agree with you about Anna not coming, but" said Aragon. I just gave him a look saying, 'I can't believe you'. "But she is stubborn and once her mind is made there is no changing it." That is very true. Although I don't know why I decided to go. I wasn't planing on going. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I need to make sure the ring gets to its destination.

"And besides," I said "it would be safer for me to travel with you, than to stay here. I feel as if he knows I'm here." A cold shiver went up my spine just thinking of the vision I had not long ago. I need a stiff drink I think to dull the fear in my heart. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Pushing Pippin off gently. I open my eyes only to see most of the room staring at me. In a confused like manner. Only three people in this room know of my background and I do not wish for the others to know. Not yet anyway.

"I still don't like the idea of a woman joining us on this dangerous journey." Claimed Boromir. He can think what he wants I'm an independent woman, who can defend herself. Why do men in this world have to be sexist sometimes when it concerns something dangerous. I don't see the elves or dwarves having these kinds of problems. It's just the world of men.

"I'm not your responsibility, and I can handle myself in a fight. If need be." I proclaimed angrily. I don't need this right now. Not from him or from Aragon. "Is this meeting over, because I'm going if it is." I stood up and stormed to the door. Looking behind me once more at the group before I exited the room. I need to calm down. I'm too emotional right now. I don't know if I want to scream in anger or cry from fear and pain.

As I walked down the many corridors it became harder to breath. My body decided it wanted to cry. I have never felt so many emotions all at once in my life. This pain in my chest, the immense feeling of fear from the vision. If it was a vision. The ring has really influenced me in such a bad way. Maybe I shouldn't go on this mission, quest, thing.

Now I'm lost. Yet again. Why do the Elves have to make their cities so complicated. At least there is always a bench to sit on where ever you go. I sit down and look at my surroundings. I'm outside. Well I think I am. There is a statue of what looks like a woman all covered in leaves, dirt and vines. I wonder who she is, or was. She doesn't look like an elf.

"She is my mother. " came a familiar voice behind me. I turn around to see Aragon standing behind me. The sight of him made me slightly annoyed. I guess I haven't fully calmed down yet. Aragon started to walk over to the statue. He bowed his head, paying his respects to the dead. A tear rolled down his cheek as he cleaned off the grave. I walk over to his side. Slightly touching his back and begin to help him clean the grave. "It has been many years since I have come to this grave." His voice sounded sad.

"I'm sorry for my outburst and for my attitude over the last couple of days." I blurted out. I really do mean it though. I have been hard to handle, and he has been amazingly patient with me. They all have. "I think with all this information like me being a child of the Nazgul and the vessel to Sauron, it's really messing with my head." I took a deep breath. I feel a little bit better telling someone about my feelings. "I'm scared. For the first time since I arrived here, I'm petrified. And I don't know what to do." I took another deep breath. I feel like crying.

"I understand. I felt the same way when I found out what my lineage is." He paused for a second. Embracing me into his arms. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I was great full my face was hidden in his chest. "Wait, what do you mean by vessel?" He question. Pulling me from his chest. Hands wrapped around my shoulder. Almost squeezing and shaking me.

"At the council meeting. When I picked up the ring to put it back on the pedestal. I had a vision of sorts. I was wearing the ring, and I was commanding an army of orcs." It just came out, all of it. This vision has really riled me up. I know it was trying to coheres me to take the ring and what it was saying to me. Giving me tempting offers." I continued to talk about the experience. Hoping he would understand what I am going through. He just nodded as I spoke, taking in all the information I was blurting out.

"This indeed is some troubling news." He replied after I had told him. He was calm, thinking carefully about how to answer all that I had told him. I think a little bit of me is hoping he would tell me not to go on this journey. "Maybe you shouldn't go on this mission." I nodded in agreement. He placed his head on mine before I walked away.

* * *

About two months passed since that day. I finally made an agreement with the others that I would go part of the way. The hobbits where sad of my decision, but my mind was made. There were some things I needed to do. I haven't really spoken to Boromir since then. Only little conversations here and there if we ran into each other. And every time I did speak to him he sort of pushed me away. Maybe if I run into him today I might ask why he has been so stand offish.

I grabbed my sword and bow and went to the go see the hobbits. For the last two months Aragon Boromir and I had been teaching them how to wield a sword. They will need to know how to fight, this journey they are taking will be dangerous. We agreed to meet in the training grounds for practice for mid morning practice. It was better that way. It took them forever to get out of bed and ready.

It was about eight in the morning and I arrive to the training grounds after getting lost three times. To see Boromir was already there practicing. "Keeping your skills sharp I see." I yelled out to him. His muscles glisten with sweat. He was topless by the way. He ignored me, keeping focus on his target. Even though it was just a dummy. He finally stopped swinging and turned to me. He waved and walked up to where I was. Grabbing the towel hanging on the fence around the arena.

I couldn't stop staring at him. "Thought I would get some practice in before we leave." He replied wiping the sweat off his face and torso. I just wanted to touch his chest. Get really close to him and kiss him all over. My hormones where going wild seeing him like this. I subconsciously reached out to him. But pulled my hand back as quickly as it went out. Why does he have to look so good. Why do I want him so much.

"How about a real partner to train with?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Come on spar with me. It'd be a nice change." He laughed and shook his head. "What you scared you will lose to a girl." I taunted him. I could see that remark annoyed him. But he still shook his head gesturing a no. "Come one spar with me, I need the practice as well." I took my jacket off and walked over to the center of the ring. Pulling out my sword. Getting in a ready position.

"I do not wish to harm you, but if you insist I will. I won't go easy on you." He said clutching the sword in his hands. Now it's on. We stood there for a moment. Looking for an opening. He dropped his shoulders. There was the opening I was looking for and I charged, clutching the sword tonight in my hands. As I swung the blade down he moved avoiding the blow. As he moved out of the way he swung his sword, I jump backwards only just avoiding the tip of the blade. It cut my shirt exposing my chest a little.

I look down to the split that was made. That was close I need to be faster on my feet. Where he has strength I have speed. I go in for another strike. He blocked. Our bodies nearly touching. He was starting to over power me. I fell backwards. But instead of landing flat on my bum I rolled backwards, kicking my feet in the air. Hitting him in the process. I quickly get to my feet and charge once again. He was stunned from my last blow but he quickly recovered and blocked my attack once again. Knocking the sword from my hands. I turn around to avoid the sword and punch him in the face. Sorry Boromir. My hand made contact. His body stumbled a bit. I tackle him to the ground and grab a hidden knife from my boot.

I was now on top of him with a blade to his throat. I had won. Well I believed I did. I loosened my grip of him to catch my breath. He took that opportunity to grab the small blade and roll on top of me. I was now on the ground with the blade to my throat. "I surrender." I said to him. He just smirked. His proud looking face got closer to mine. Throwing the blade away, and pinning my arms above my head. He kissed me. Passionately. I knew then he wanted me then and there.

I kissed back just as hard as he did. Our lips entwined with one another. My hands where now closer together, with him grabbing them both with only one of his large hands. The free hand stroked my face. A tear escaped my eyes. I have wanted him to touch me so long I couldn't hold the swirling emotions back any longer. He must of felt the wetness of my face as he had let go of my hands and moved off me.

"I'm sorry." He had said to me and walk to his hanging towel once again. I laid there shocked at what just happened. Did he just misread what had just happened. I sat up as he turned around. I sat there dumbfounded as to what had just happened. My mind was a blank. I heard his feet as he walked over to me. Extending his hand to help me up. I took it. As I got to. Y feet I fell into his arms. Purposely to feel him once again. He pushed me aside.

"Why?" I asked him. "Why do you push me away?" Tears welled up in my eyes, my vision of him started to become blurry. Looking down I push myself further away from him. Grabbing my sword and knife, I run away. I didn't get very far before he grabbed my wrist stopping me in my tracks. I couldn't look at him. He twirled me around, pressing his body against mine. His hand caressing my now tearing face. Our lips touch once again, but this time the kiss was gentle. My arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

I started to walk backwards pulling him with me. Our lips never separating. I came to a stop. I had hit a wall. He picked me up, both of his hands supporting me by my thighs, the wall for support. We stopped kissing for a moment and I gasped for air. He continued by nibbling on my neck. My body started to move on it's own. Grinding him. Telling him I want him now. But he just continued. Moving his soft lips back to mine.

We started to move again. But this time with him carrying me. My legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He opened a door. I pulled away from him to see where we were. It looked like a storage room. He close the door and put me down. Pressing his hard muscular body against mine. I start to undo his belt as he undid my now torn shirt. Within moments we were naked. His erect penis grew bigger and bigger the more aroused he got. I fall to my knees grabbing hold of it in the process. Rubbing it up and down. I move closer to his member. Every breath I make, makes it twitch with anticipation. I press my lips onto the head. Pushing it into my mouth. Going up and down following the same motion with my hand. He placed his hands on my head moving his sex organ deeper and deeper into my mouth. I could feel he was about to orgasm. So I stop.

I rise from my knees, he again picks me up. His penis penetrating my lady parts. Putting it in and pulling it out. Our bodies getting more sweaty from the movements. I moan with pleasure every time he penetrates me. He does one final thrust then pulls our coming over my body. At the same time I orgasm.

"I love you." I said to him out of breath. He was quiet. I got no reply. We cleaned each other up and got dressed. Exiting the store room together. Heading back to the training grounds. Our stuff was still there after all. The others where there waiting for us as we arrived. I totally forgot about our little session with the hobbits.

"I love you too." He said as he passed me quickly getting to the others. My face flushed red.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Sorry for a sudden sex scene, but they needed to let out all their pent up emotions. Ps. Anna has always loved Boromir. Let's see how the next chapter turns out :)


End file.
